Isha (医者)
"Would you like to know the difference between being alive and being dead, really? In one you're constantly suffering, and in the other you're dead." The legend states her name as Isha, which is Japanese for "doctor", but her original name was Akuko Kakuan (暗隠 悪子 Kakuan Akuko). She is said to appear to those who had felt guilty of an immoral action or of a close one's death but only to those who actually committed the act of which they are guilty of. Either this be leading to a situation of a friend's fate or being their fate, no one has lived to say. 'Most Likely Story' In the first life, Akuko was born in Genoa, Italy in 1332. By the time she had been 16 the Black Plague had spread around Italy. The plague eventually caught up to her, quickly ending her first life. Akuko was later born again in Nagoya, Japan around the late 1970's. Even though she remembered memories of her first life, albeit as nightmares, she didn’t say much about it to anyone outside of her parents. By keeping most to herself she had lived a pleasant life as ordinary as anyone around her. This was difficult as she only looked partially Japanese, a mix between that and Italian, which both of her parents were full Japanese. During high school many different rumors about Akuko emerged as she still kept to herself and didn't do much to defend herself. No one ever bullied her surprisingly, unlike those that bullied Ren in a similar situation or those that bullied Aki for her height and poor eyesight. Instead what happened was she kept all of her feelings repressed and sunk into madness, disappearing without a trace halfway through high school. No word of Akuko was heard until the strange murders appeared on the news. Not that anyone could tie it to her but a crime wave of violence spread around Nagoya, then the rest of the Aichi prefecture, then the rest of Japan. Stabbings and shootings with no correlation or victim relation. It wasn't until Ren first encountered Akuko, now Isha, that the truth was revealed. Akuko was something ethereal, whether she was dead or alive was uncertain, and some kind of plague doctor vigilante. Some don't know if Akuko really died, or maybe made a deal with the devil, or even was taken to become the murderer she is now to the same realm the Cult of Jacob Wright tried to appease. By the time she had began to affect nearly everyone Simon formed a plan to subdue her, but would only work if Akuko was indeed dead already. She hasn't showed up to anyone as recent as 2090 but Simon claims his plan failed, so what remains of Isha is yet to be concluded. Appearance - 'Sidenotes' *Isha has haunted a wide range of the big names in this community, but has left them all alive surprisingly. Despite this, she has only failed to haunt Alex at all *Isha will approach her victim and will manipulatively find a way to know which method her victim would prefer to be killed. The options always lead to being shot or slashed *The most famous case was a young man who killed another man because his girlfriend was cheating on him with the other man. While caught alone after an argument, Isha approached the young man and asked if he liked action movies or horror movies, knowing this was a question he'd be comfortable answering. The young man answered "horror movies", and was found dead when his girlfriend returned to find a wide gash made into his neck a few hours later *''It's weird that sometimes she can talk normally, right? When she does so, she actually looks like a decent person instead of a scary ghost, might've been what she looked like before her death - although that might change soon, for better or for worse'' 'Song' Category:Significant Characters